A Jealous Werewolf
by Luv2Write16
Summary: UPDATED!CHAPTER 3! One-Shot. Derek/Stiles.  A moment where Derek gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1: Derek's Point of View

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. One-Shot.**

**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

**Summary: ** A moment where Derek gets jealous. A two chapter One-shot.

**A Jealous Werewolf. By: luv2write16**

**Chapter: Derek's Point of View.**

I drive up in the high school parking lot. Seeing Stiles jeep. I pulled up by it. I got out and Scott and Stiles came up to me. "Where's my boss?" Asked Scott. "He's in the back." I simply replied. Scott and Stiles look in my back seat. "Well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said looking at me with disgust. Stiles made me feel bad. Stiles and Scott started walking up to the school. "Hey. What are you doing?" I ask very much curious. "You said, I'm linked to the Alpha. I'm going to see if your right." Scott said as him and Stiles leave going into the school.

Then I heard a strange howl. "You got to be kidding me." I said to myself. Then I heard Scott howl again and it was loud. Then Scott and Stiles walked out the school. Pleased with themselves. I just glared at them. Then said. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" I yelled. "Sorry. I didn't know, it be that loud." Said Scott. "Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome." Yelled out Stiles.

I don't know, but this madfe me really jealous. My -er- crush is liking somebody else's howl. And not just anybody but his best friends howl. I can't compete with Scott. History beats everything in a relationships. And it made me mad. "Shut up!" I growled at Stiles. Stiles looks me up and down then said. "Don't be a sour wolf." I wanted to say. 'I'll show you a wolf.' But decided against it. Then Stiles made me walk with him so he could talk to me. And I follow like a love struck puppy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So how was that? I'm about to add the second chapter in a second. Please tell me what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I leave it a one-shot or continue it? Well please review. Please and Thank You. **

** -luv2write16-**


	2. Chapter 2: Stiles' Point of View

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. One-Shot.**

**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

**Summary: ** A moment where Derek gets jealous. A two chapter One-shot.

**A Jealous Werewolf. By: luv2write16**

**Chapter 2: Stiles' Point of View.**

Scott and I, were at the school waiting on Derek to show up. When he did. I was a bit disgusted with Derek for taping up a man like that. But I still like the dude. Me and Scott, went to the microphone thing and Scott howled into it. His first try was sad and horrible and not the good horrible either. His second try, was just loud and awesome. We came back outside. And Derek yelled at us. Saying he was going to kill both of us. I gave him a look saying what did I do?

"What the hell was that? What you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled looking at Scott. "Sorry. I didn't know, it be that loud." Scott said. "Yeah. It was loud and it was awesome!" I yelled out. Derek was looking at me funny. Then Derek told me to shut up. Hm. What's his problem? He can't be jealous can he? I'm going to confront him later. "Don't be a sour wolf." I said trying to be funny and ease the tension.

Derek just looked at me with a little smile gracing his soft looking lips. I smiled. I got the non-smiling, non-talkative, to himself werewolf to smile. Scott went to stand by my jeep. I grabbed all my courage I had and ask Derek to follow me. So I could talk to him. And surprisingly he followed.

"So, Derek? What ws that back there?" I asked. "I don't know, what you mean." Was all Derek said. Ugh. Playing dumb Derek won't get us anywhere. I thought. "Okay. I'm going to go ahead and say it. It look like you were jealous back there." I said hoping Derek wouldn't kill me for what I was implying.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? I have nothing to be jealous of." Said Derek looking me in the eye. "Okay. Guess not then. I'll just go back to Scott, and you know flirt with him and such." I said trying to study my heart beat. So Derek wouldn't know it was a lie. I'm taking a chance at this. But it's a chance I'm willing to take. And I walked back heading towards Scott. Then I heard, Derek growl. He actually growled. Derek reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

I just look up at him. Trying to look innocent. "Alright. I was jealous." Derek growled out. "You jealous? Can't be. Why would you be jealous?" I asked smirking. "Because I like you Stiles. And it makes me mad to see you all over Scott and appraising him." Derek said truefully. I looked up and smiled. "So? You were jealous. Because I said Scott's howl was awesome?" I asked. "Yes." Derek growled out.

I looked into his green to blue eyes and Derek looked into my brown eyes. I realized he was still holding me to him. So, i pointed my finger into his shoulder. And Derek let me go. But I didn't move. I standed right in front of him. "Derek, you shouldn't be jealous of Scott. Because I don't like Scott like that. I.." I looked down, then looked up into his eyes and continued to say. "I like you, Derek."

Then Derek showed emotion. He was shocked at what I have said. "Really?" Derek asked. I grabbed his hand and put it on my heart. "Listen to my heart, Dere. I like you and only you." I said. Derek moved his hand from my chest to my neck. And pulled me close and leaned forward.

Derek stared at me. As if he was asking for permission to kiss me. I just nodded. And Derek closed the gap between us and kissed me and I kissed back. We were so into the kiss, that we jumped apart. When Scott yelled. "What you do with him?" Scott yelled pointing at Derek's car. "I didn't do nothing." Derek said. Derek gave me a quick kiss before running over to his car. I stayed behind and touched my lips and thought finally. Then I ran over to where Derek and Scott were. And I just smiled. Nothing can ruin my mood right now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So how was that? Please tell me what you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I leave it a one-shot or continue it? Well please review. Please and Thank You. **

** -luv2write16-**


	3. Chapter 3: Stiles' Point of View

**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. **

**Pairing: **Derek/Stiles

**Summary: **A moment where Derek gets jealous. A two chapter One-shot. Now turned into a three chapter One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

**End of Chapter 2: Stiles Point of View.**

_Derek stared at me. As if he was asking for permission to kiss me. I just nodded. And Derek closed the gap between us and kissed me and I kissed back. We were so into the kiss, that we jumped apart. When Scott yelled. "What you do with him?" Scott yelled pointing at Derek's car. "I didn't do nothing." Derek said. Derek gave me a quick kiss before running over to his car. I stayed behind and touched my lips and thought finally. Then I ran over to where Derek and Scott were. And I just smiled. Nothing can ruin my mood right now. _

**Chapter 3: Stiles Point of View.**

As I finished thinking, that nothing can ruin my mood. I was so proven wrong. Derek started to make weird faces. Then Derek starts to be raised off the ground. Then to my horror blood starts coming out of Derek's mouth. "Run." Derek some how manage to say.

We saw that the alpha had attacked Derek. I would have just stayed there like a complete idiot. That Derek always claimed that I was. If Scott didn't grab a hold of me and pulled me into the school. The alpha, threw Derek into the brick wall. I looked over to where, Derek was thrown at. He was motionless. I was motionless. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe that this had just happened after my happiest moment ever. Besides learning to ride a bike and to drive a car. Is ruin because the big, scary, stupid alpha werewolf, decided to murder my Derek.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me. "No. I am not. You need to kill that alpha dude." I told Scott. I'm kind of blaming Scott for what had happened to Derek. Because it is his fault. Derek would never been there, if Scott never told him to go there. But, mine and Derek's moment would have never happened. How can I be grateful and angry at a dude at the same time?

I'm being hopeful. Derek can still be alive. His body and car wasn't at the school when we got out. So, hopefully he went into hiding into his body healed itself. I've been worried for days. I'm having trouble concentrating on anything. The day after the full moon, after I handcuffed Scott to a heater. Was the second most happiest day of my life. Derek's alive. But, the crazy werewolf got jealous again. 'Cause he came to school to surprise me, I guess. Well he over heard mine and Scott's conversation. About if Scott can smell sexual arousal. Scott was like from Lydia to you. And I said yeah sure whatever. I just wanted him to answer. Scott said he'll ask her. Then walked off. I yelled, thanks I love you man. I walked off and I jump in surprise. Because, there was Derek standing outside the school. "Derek!" I yelled and ran to give him a hug. But he hold out his arm. So I couldn't hug him. "What's wrong?" I ask clearly hurt that Derek didn't let me hug him. "You love Scott. That is the problem." Derek growled out. I just blinked. Say what? "What? What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I heard you tell Scott. That you love him." Derek growled out obviously mad. I laughed. The jealous Derek was cute. I look and saw that Derek was getting angry and was starting to turn. Wow! He usually has good control on his werewolf turnings. "Whoa! Derek calm down. You wouldn't hurt me would you?" I asked getting scared now. "No. But I'm going to kill Scott." Derek growled out. Man! Derek is furious. I went and force a hug on him. "Derek, it's me Stiles. I don't love Scott like that. He's like my brother. Okay? Please come back to me." I said hugging him harder. Derek growled. "Please." I whispered. Then he turned back and hug me back. Then Derek did the weirdest thing. He sniffed me. "We okay now? Are you okay? How have you been? I thought you were dead. I was so worried about you, Derek." I said in a ramble. "Sorry. I was jealous again. I guess for no reason again. Your mine Stiles and I don't want to share you. And, I'm sorry for worrying you. I would have came to you sooner but I was to weak." Derek told me. "Okay. It's okay Derek. I'm just glad your alive and with me again." I told him. Then he watch me practice lacrosse. Then Derek came home with me and laid in bed with me into I fell asleep. I'm so grateful and still angry at Scott. I just hope him and Allison get back together. Because I know what its like to be separated from the one you love.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Okay I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. At the end here, I just went on from what I normally wrote. So, I'm not really sure on it. And, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I had some typos so I'm sorry. I got Word now, so I'm happy. Well please review. Please and Thank You. -luv2write16-


End file.
